Lecciones de Cortejo
by Megumi Sagara
Summary: King Bradley pensaba que los seres humanos eran insignificantes, y que lo sabía todo sobre ellos. Pero estaba equivocado. Matrimonio Bradley, para Leiram.


Tercer fanfic-regalo del meme de LJ de estas Navidades (sí, a buenas horas lo publico, pero estos meses he estado muy ocupada en mi RL, así que...), esta vez para Leiram. Hacía tiempo que me tentaba la idea de escribir algo sobre el matrimonio Bradley, y que ella lo pidiera fue el empujoncito que necesitaba.

-

****

Copyright: Charles Walker es invención mía, el resto de personajes pertenecen a Arakawa Hiromu. Yo sólo los cojo prestados para jugar con ellos.

-

****

LECCIONES DE CORTEJO

Aquel había sido su primer acto de rebeldía. Aún podía notar la ira que fluía por sus venas palpitar en sus sienes y llenar su pecho, recordando las palabras de aquellos hombres de bata blanca que le habían rodeado y controlado toda su vida.

"Ya tienes una carrera brillante en el ejército, dinero y amigos. Ahora, es el momento de darte una familia..."

Apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar. No podían imaginarse cómo los odiaba a todos. Si hubiera tenido una espada en las manos, probablemente hubiera degollado a alguno.

Cerró la reja que llevaba a los subterráneos donde moraba Padre y terminó de subir los últimos escalones que comunicaban con las calles de Central. Hacía un día soleado, y numerosas personas habían salido a hacer compras, o simplemente a pasear. Se mezcló con aquellos humanos y comenzó a andar sin rumbo por la ciudad. A su alrededor oía risas, voces, veía caras felices, gestos impacientes, percibía toda aquella energía circular por las calles. Y deseó no ser lo que era, sino uno más de aquellos seres inferiores con sentimientos y debilidades, que tenían lo único que él ansiaba y nadie le podía dar: libertad.

Había aceptado de buen grado la disciplina y el entrenamiento a los que había sido sometido desde niño, y una vez convertido en Wrath, que le abriesen las puertas y le guiasen por los caminos que tenía que seguir. Después de todo, eran los deseos de Padre. Sin embargo, cuando aquellos hombres le habían dicho que buscarían a la candidata ideal para casarlo con ella, había explotado, aún si saber por qué.

Llegó hasta un parque y entró en él. Se adentró por los senderos de arena amarillenta salpicados de bancos hasta llegar a un pequeño claro con una fuente en el centro. Allí apenas le alcanzaban los sonidos del resto del mundo, sólo el ligero rumor de las ramas cuando el viento pasaba a través de ellas y el chapoteo del agua. Aquel sitio conseguía calmar la cólera que lo inundaba cuando le era imposible dominarla.

Se sentó en el borde del surtidor y cerró los ojos. Durante un rato trató de oír sólo el ruido de su alrededor, tratando de olvidar las palabras que resonaban una y otra vez en su mente, pero le resultaba difícil. Ya no era sólo que quisieran obligarlo una vez más a hacer algo que afectaría toda su vida, sino que no veía razón alguna para tener que soportar a una estúpida humana a su lado. Era cierto que necesitaba una esposa para que Pride pudiera adoptar el papel del hijo que nunca podría tener, pero podía ser más adelante, cuando fuese a subir al poder, o una vez en él. O tal vez Padre pudiera crear un ser superior parecido a los Homúnculos para que cumpliera aquella función. Abrió los ojos, notando cómo la rabia de su interior había desaparecido casi por completo. Le gustaba aquella solución. Ya que no podía ser Lust, que había sido la primera opción de aquellos viejos científicos, por su incapacidad de envejecer, podía muy bien tener a su lado a alguien sólo superado por ellos, ya que, por alguna extraña razón, Padre había decidido que sólo crearía un Hijo por cada uno de sus pecados capitales, y el número estaba completo. Una sonrisa satisfecha se abrió camino en sus labios. Le preguntaría cuando volviese al subsuelo.

Levantó la cabeza cuando una solitaria ráfaga de viento barrió la explanada. La tarde había avanzado bastante desde que se había marchado de las instalaciones militares, y aunque todavía faltaban un par de horas para que anocheciera, decidió ponerse en marcha.

Todavía había bastante gente en el recinto, y lentamente, como uno de ellos, comenzó su camino de regreso. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, no era difícil hacerse pasar por un humano. Recordar y aplicar todas las lecciones que había recibido, e imitar su comportamiento era sencillo. Mostrar respeto por los ancianos que se encontraba, amabilidad con los niños que lo miraban con admiración o se acercaban a él ante el apuro de sus madres, y ser servicial o estricto cuando se requería.

Se encontró con varios soldados bajo su mando, que lo saludaron respetuosamente, acompañados de jóvenes de más o menos clase. Sus ojos brillaban y sonreían mientras hablaban de cualquier simpleza. Las mejillas de ellas estaban sonrosadas, y una suave risa escapaba de sus labios de vez en cuando. Algo que él jamás podría experimentar. Si en vez de ser Wrath fuese Envy o Greed, sentiría envidia porque ellos podían tener sentimientos, o trataría de poseerlos a cualquier precio. Pero sólo tenía ira, y ésta despertaba por otros motivos. Como hacía varias horas.

Dobló una esquina y llegó a un sendero que no había recorrido antes. Estaba bordeado de hibiscos en flor y aquí y allá había bancos de color blanco, casi todos vacíos. Casi al final, cerca de otra curva del camino, uno de ellos estaba ocupado por una muchacha joven.

El primer pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza fue que era muy diferente a Lust, la única mujer, si es que podía llamársela así, con la que había tratado asiduamente. Llevaba un sombrero que protegía su ovalado rostro de los rayos del sol, y bajo el cual brotaba una trenza rubia que caía por su hombro y descansaba en su pecho. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y, aunque estaba lejos, con su visión prodigiosa podía percibir que sus grandes ojos eran verdes. Su ropa, una falda larga gris y una blusa blanca de manga larga, era modesta. Para abrigarse llevaba un chal blanco sobre los hombros. En las manos sostenía un grueso libro de cubiertas marrón oscuro.

Se dio cuenta de que se había detenido mientras la observaba, y volvió a ponerse en marcha mientras una idea se formaba en su mente. No sabía por qué aquella humana había atraído su atención, pero ya que tenían planeado imponerle a quién estaría a su lado el resto de su vida, bien podía intentar, por sí solo y sin que aquellos metomentodos intervinieran, hablar con ella y ver qué había de interesante en una humana y, quizá, durante un tiempo, hasta que le encontraran compañera, tenerla por pareja. No había sido entrenado para hablar y relacionarse con mujeres, pero si la mayoría de sus compañeros tenía una novia, no debía ser muy difícil.

Trató de recordar retazos de conversaciones que había oído en las oficinas y comedores, y conciliarlos con sus conocimientos de sociología, intentando trazar una estrategia de acercamiento, pero a diez pasos de ella, todavía no sabía muy bien cómo actuar.

La joven pareció darse cuenta de su proximidad, porque levantó la cabeza de su lectura y lo miró extrañada.

-Está sola?

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Perdón?

Aquello probaba su teoría sobre la estupidez de los humanos. Sin embargo, debía tener paciencia, como cuando trataba con sus subordinados, y repitió la frase.

-Le he preguntado si estaba sola.

-Le he oído antes.

Entonces, por qué le había pedido que se lo repitiese?

-Me llamo King Bradley, y he pensado que podía hacerle compañía y dar un paseo con usted.

La muchacha suspiró exasperada y le brindó una mirada irritada. Aquello parecía no funcionar.

-Pues se ha equivocado. Sólo quiero disfrutar de mi lectura y el buen tiempo. Y usted está tapando el sol.

-Continúe leyendo, no me molesta.

Ella volvió a levantar la mirada de su libro y apretó los labios en una delgada línea. Lo cerró de un golpe y se levantó.

-Pero usted a mí sí.

Se volvió y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, pero no había dado dos pasos cuando se vio detenida por una férrea mano cerrada alrededor de su muñeca izquierda.

-Espere, no me-

La frase que tenía en los labios se vio bruscamente interrumpida por una sonora bofetada en su mejilla izquierda. No le causó ningún dolor, pero sí una inmensa sorpresa. Aquella despreciable mujer se había atrevido a rebelarse, y lo observaba enfurecida, con las mejillas rojas, sujetándose el brazo que segundos antes tenía en sus dedos.

Y recordó que los humanos eran frágiles.

Con un revuelo de faldas y pasos apresurados que crujieron en la arena, la perdió de vista, y se llevó la mano a la cara, preguntándose qué había hecho mal.

-

No volvió a los subterráneos. Confundido y algo irritado por el comportamiento de aquel insignificante ser, regresó a la residencia militar. Aunque también se habían ocupado de proporcionarle amigos que seguramente lo vigilarían, había uno que estaba fuera del alcance de todos ellos, sin que él supiera el motivo. Charles Walker, su compañero de habitación, era risueño, muy trabajador y algo mujeriego. Y la única persona que lo conectaba con el mundo real, no aquel de escalafones y disciplina, sino el de los sentimientos y la vida cotidiana. Lo poco que sabía de tratar de verdad con la gente lo había aprendido de él. La sociología y el liderazgo no lo habían preparado para hablar con los ciudadanos de a pie.

-Menudo bofetón te han dado.

El tono divertido de su voz llenó la habitación, y King Bradley frunció el ceño. Aquella noche no necesitaba aguantar las bromas de Walker, que acostado en la litera de abajo, ojeaba una revista. La dejó a un lado y se levantó, examinando la mancha rojiza de su rostro.

-Charles...

-Por la forma y el tamaño, yo diría que ha sido una damisela...

Una expresión de fastidio se abrió paso en sus facciones y su amigo comenzó a reír.

-No me digas que has intentado tirarle los tejos a una mujer... - el otro se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó sobre una de las sillas -. Vamos, cuéntamelo, seguro que no ha sido tan malo.

Tras intentar resistirse durante varios minutos, al final, sentándose en la cama, Bradley le contó lo sucedido con la joven del parque, creyendo que iba a ser blanco de sus chistes en cuanto dijera la primera frase. Sin embargo, Charles lo escuchó atentamente, sin interrumpirlo.

-Las chicas de Central son muy refinadas dijo una vez que terminó -. No sé de dónde vienes, pero no puedes abordarlas de esa manera. Ya has visto los resultados.

King lo miró cansadamente.

-Y entonces... qué hago?

Su compañero sonrió abiertamente y un brillo pícaro asomó a sus ojos.

-Tú déjamelo a mí. Te voy a dar un cursillo acelerado sobre cortejo.

-

La encontró en el mismo lugar la tarde del tercer día tras el incidente. La vio fruncir el ceño cuando comenzó a acercarse, pero afortunadamente, no lo evitó, como le había advertido Charles que era posible. En tal caso, tenía instrucciones de no seguirla ni insistir. Trazarían otra estrategia. Pero ella no se movió.

Aquel día no llevaba sombrero. Largos rizos rubios caían por su espalda y hombros desde el pasador que aprisionaba sus cabellos en la nuca. Vestía con una falda de color añil que rozaba sus tobillos y una blusa blanca con el cuello alto y las mangas largas. A su lado en el banco, reposaba una chaqueta compañera a la falda.

-Desea otra bofetada para el lado derecho? No soy zurda, pero haré lo posible por complacerle.

Por un momento, se quedó perplejo. Era la primera vez que uno de aquellos humanos que no era superior suyo, le hablaba de aquella forma tan insolente. Y extrañamente, le dieron ganas de reír, pero se contuvo. Tenía que hacer aquello bien.

-En realidad, quería disculparme la expresión de aquel rostro ovalado cambió a una ligeramente asombrada -. Fui muy desconsiderado el otro día.

-Desde luego otra vez aquel tono ligeramente superior, pero esta vez no era tan defensivo y cortante -. Si quiere acercarse a una chica no puede ir avasallándola.

-Tiene toda la razón, y comprendo perfectamente que esté enfadada en sus propios oídos aquellas frases no podían sonar más artificiales y cursis, pero tenía que seguir los consejos que le había dado Walker y mostrarse humilde -. Me crié en un pueblo en las montañas, y allí el carácter de la gente es distinto. Y además, no he tratado con demasiadas mujeres en mi vida y soy algo torpe en ese sentido.

Y era cierto.

La expresión de la joven se suavizó y su gesto de descontento se transformó en una leve sonrisa.

-Entonces, supongo que podemos olvidar el malentendido.

Él correspondió a su gesto con alivio. Parecía que aquello funcionaba. Trató de pensar en algo más que decirle, pero no se le ocurría nada. Tal vez debía mencionar el tiempo, por muy estúpido que le pareciera, pues su amigo una vez le había dicho que, cuando no había nada de qué hablar con alguien, ese era un buen tema. Pero no tuvo ocasión. Una mujer con un cesto se acercó a ellos y les ofreció un ramillete de grandes margaritas blancas.

-Señor oficial, no querría regalarle a la dama un ramo de flores?

Por un momento, King Bradley sintió la furia brotar en sus entrañas por la interrupción. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de la dulce mirada que la joven dedicó a las flores, y se calmó al instante. Sus facciones se relajaron y sacó la cartera.

-Claro.

Una vez que las flores estuvieron en su mano, y la vendedora se hubo alejado, se las tendió.

-Espero que las acepte como disculpa por mi comportamiento del otro día.

Ella las miró por un momento y luego las tomó con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Y él se dio perfecta cuenta de la leve parada de su corazón.

-La dejo continuar con su lectura dijo contra su voluntad, recordando de repente las palabras de Charles sobre no atosigarla -. Espero verla de nuevo pronto.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó su camino hacia el cuartel. Pero no había dado ni media docena de pasos cuando su voz lo detuvo.

-Señor Bradley!

Se sorprendió de que recordara su nombre. Tragó con un poco de dificultad y se volvió. Se había levantado y lo contemplaba con expresión nerviosa y las mejillas coloreadas, el libro y las flores apretados contra el pecho. Y llegó a la conclusión de que era más bonita que otras mujeres con las que se había cruzado y que lo habían mirado con diferentes emociones en sus ojos. Desandó su camino y volvió a su lado, pero cuando iba a preguntar el motivo de su llamada, ella continuó.

-Me llamo Helen Carlisle dijo con voz algo tímida, tendiéndole la mano.

Él la tomó y la apretó levemente, admirado de lo pequeña que era, mientras notaba cómo una espontánea sonrisa se iba abriendo paso en sus labios.

-Mucho gusto.

Tras unos segundos de vacilación, y habiéndola soltado, apretó la mandíbula y la miró.

-Querría tomar un té conmigo el domingo por la tarde, señorita Carlisle?

Helen escrutó su rostro por un momento y su expresión se suavizó.

-Me encantaría.

Era casi de noche cuando se adentró en aquel oscuro y sucio callejón y abrió la desvencijada verja que iniciaba el camino a los subterráneos. Con pasos decididos y una fiera sonrisa, comenzó a bajar los escalones. Aquellos viejos de bata blanca podían irse preparando, porque iba a cometer un segundo acto de rebeldía.

****

FIN

-

****

NOTA: Y volvemos al lenguaje de las flores. :) Las margaritas grandes blancas significan "Olvido lo pasado".


End file.
